Starcrossed
by The Devils Song
Summary: For TBKPC. A girl with no clue what her lover really is and a hunt they didn't see coming.


**Starcrossed**

_November 14th 1902_.

True love doesn't exist.

Well, I guess that's what I had thought at first. But I was wrong - it does exist. It exists everywhere. It just doesn't always work out. Now, I have a new belief.

Happy endings don't exist.

If they do, they certainly don't exist for _me_. As we're running, I look at her scared face. Her terror made my heart lurch painfully. It was all I could do not to turn around and tear the heads off the people who made her this scared.

I should have seen this coming. I should have known the minute I got involved with her that we wouldn't be able to stay together. Despite the fect the we love each other, we can't be together. We never can. Everytime we come together they'll just hunt us down. There's no where we could hide.

Time should have stopped last night.

* * *

><p>As I walked up the shadowed pathway, I saw her in the gazebo. Her long brunette hair was the first thing I saw. As she turned around, I saw her stunning hazel eyes and red corset dress. She smiled at me, motioning for me to come to her.<p>

I did, of course. I always did what she asked.

"Natsume," she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms snaked around her waist as I pulled her to me, smiling.

"Mikan," I said. "You look beautiful."

She beamed at me. "So do you."

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. I couldn't kiss her, not until she knew what I was. We danced in the gazebo, even though there was no music. Mikan leaned her head against my chest and I placed my chin on top of her head.

"I wish time would stop here," she said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I replied.

* * *

><p>Another bullet hit the ground next to me and I stumbled. Mikan's hand gripped mine so tight it nearly fell off. We ran faster, avoiding every bullet.<p>

We passed candy canes on the floor, dropped by kids having an early Christmas. Not too long ago Mikan had said she wanted to have a happy Christmas with me and the kids of the orphanage. I had looked forward to that.

"Natsume," Mikan cried, "I can't run much longer!"

"Just keep going!" I yelled. "We have to get to the clearing!"

The aspiring authoress next to me groaned in pain. We emreged in the clearing, panting and coughing. "Why are they after us?" she asked. "What did we do?"

"It's not what you did," I corrected. "It's what I am."

"What?"

"The reason they barged in. They want to kill me."

* * *

><p>"Do you want some tea?"<p>

"Yes," I called, reading a newspaper in the living room of our apartment.

Mikan entered the room carrying two cups of tea. "Here you go." She handed me a cup.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Knock, knock.

"I'll get it," I said, walking out to open the front door. What I saw wasn't what I has expected. An army of Demons stood outside my door, each loaded with weapons or murmuring spells.

"Prince Natsume Hyuuga," announced the one at the front. "By coming here and falling in love with a mortal you have abandoned your people and your duties. This is an act on treason. Do you know what the penalty for treason is?"

My eyes widened. "Natsume, who is it?" called Mikan.

I slammed the door and ran back into the living room, grasping her hand. Her cup of tea spilt, but I didn't care at the moment. "Run," I said. "Run!"

She stood and we ran out the back door, being followed by yells and gunshots.

* * *

><p>"Kill you?" she exclaimed. "Why?"<p>

"Because I commited treason."

Then I kissed her. I grasped the back on her head in one hand and cupped her cheek wih the other, tears running down my cheeks. I felt her cry too as we kissed with such desperation the very floor beneath us felt like an earthquake. A light shined from within my chest, but we continued kissing. The light spread, enveloping my whole body.

My hair grew longer, to my shoulders. Horns sprouted from my head and massive, black bat wings grew from my back. My skin turned red and my nails grew into talons.

All the while we kissed, pausing only for breath. Eventually we had to pull apart though, knowing we were running out of time.

* * *

><p>Mikan reached out and stroked his pale face slowly, hands shaking. The rain pummled down as the only witness to this scene in the middle of nowhere. Tears poured down her still face in uneven patterns, marking her skin with the memory of this night. The stars that were shining brightly minutes ago all of a sudden seem distant, blurry . . . Tainted.<p>

Mikan didn't care what he was. He was still the man she loved.

Natsume's calm facade never wavered but she could see the desperation in his eyes, feel the fear in his heart. Big, steady hands took hold of her shaking ones, keeping them at their position on his cheeks.

They could never be the same, could never erase all the terrible memories. At the same time, neither of them wanted to. They were _meant _to hold these memories; whether painful or happy, they were meant to. As the rain continued pouring, masking both their tears, his head moved slowly towards hers.

The world seemed to slow time for them, to make this night last as long as possible as their lips connected in sweet bliss. This wonderful sensation started out innocent and turned into a deep, passionate embrace of mouths, of tongues.

As soon as the euphoria swept them up, it left again.

Natsume fell sideways to the ground, a bullet in his arm. He was alive but not for long. That precious red liquid that kept him alive for all these years leaked out of his trembling body as he screamed in pain and agony. Not from the bullet. From the thought of leaving _her_.

Mikan collapsed next to him on her knees, crying and yelling for him to stay with her, to stay alive. Natsume shook his head and instead asked her a simple request:

"Please, before I die, kiss me and tell me you love me one last time . . . Please."

His heart-breaking whisper almost tore the life from her but she complied with his request. All he wanted now was for her to live a happy life, to forget him and the pain he's caused.

Although the scene of her true love dying would be forever etched into her memory, haunting her for her life, Mikan knew as the last of his blood left him, his last heartbeat over, that she'd do her best for him.

The rain seemed to pound down harder, either mocking or comforting her she didn't know, and stars themselves weeped upon the tragedy that had just befallen the world.

Two strong arms held Mikan's, hoisting her up and dragging her backwards, restraining her from running back to spend more precious moments with Natsume. She struggled and tried to kick the Demon, so he released her. In the midst of running back to Natsume's body she was hit by a sharp pain in the chest before it all went black.

When Heaven betrays you like this, how can you be sure you're going to Heaven at all? 

* * *

><p>AN: My competition entry finished on time! It's crap, I know. I couldn't think of an ending so I used the one from a story I had written a while back but never posted. It seems kinda mis-matched.

DISCLAIMED: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Review please. Good or bad.


End file.
